


There's No Such Thing…

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, HP: EWE, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Post-War, Relationship Talk, free lunch, relationship drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Scorpius wants more. Hugo isn't ready.





	There's No Such Thing…

"There's no such thing as a free lunch," Hugo said, placing his fork down and looking right into the eyes of one Scorpius Malfoy. 

Scorpius blushed slightly but then he schooled his expression, glaring back at Hugo. 

"So, it's a date." 

"Funny, I don't remember being asked out on a date. You'd offered a free lunch." 

"And you accepted." 

"Because I was curious to see what you wanted." 

Scorpius rolled his eyes before reaching over to grab Hugo's hand. "The game's been going on long enough, don't you think? What I wanted was a date." 

"You know I don't date," Hugo replied. 

Scorpius took a deep breath but didn't let go of Hugo's hand. "Why not? You have no problems doing other things with me." 

They'd started this charade of theirs last Christmas, stolen kisses here, sloppy hands there, and other things thrown in the mix. Scorpius wanted to call what they were doing something. But Hugo wasn't interested in that.

Obviously, this was the only way he could get Hugo to sit down and talk to him. Hugo should have known. 

"That is what it is," Hugo said. 

"And what is it?" 

"We have fun." 

"But, I want more. You know I like you. And you obviously like me…" 

"Like you enough to fool around, Malfoy," Hugo said. He didn't know why Scorpius was pushing there to be more. Their family structure was strange as it was. Scorpius's dad was dating Hugo's uncle, Harry Potter, and now Scorpius wanted to be with Hugo? As in, a relationship? Hugo's dad would throw a fit if he found out.

"So that's it? It is what it is? I mean, I'm not seventeen anymore. I'm twenty three. I don't just fool around for the sake of it or whatever. I need…" He paused seeming to think his words through. 

"Need what?" Hugo challenged. 

"I need more. I don't do this casual sort of arrangement you seem to be so content with. I'm too old for that." 

"I…I'm not the type to settle down. I'm twenty-one." 

"I'm not proposing marriage, Weasley!" Scorpius's voice echoed through the empty restaurant and a few patrons turned to stare at them. He looked thoroughly annoyed, with himself or Hugo, Hugo wasn't sure before he placed a Privacy Charm around them. 

"Then what do you want?" Hugo asked, taking a sip of his water. 

"I want to know what we do is something that only happens between us or do you do it with other people?" 

Hugo didn't reply right away. 

"Oh," Scorpius said. "Well, now I know." He mumbled the counterspell and removed the Charm he'd just set. Then he gestured to get the waiter's attention and asked for the bill. 

"It's not like that…" Hugo started to say but Scorpius held his hand up. 

"No, it's okay. I have my answer." 

"I'm not shagging anyone else. I think you misunderstood me." Scorpius simply stared at Hugo so Hugo continued. "I haven't had the chance to meet people. It's usually family function this, family function that, and then I have my Healer's exam to study for." 

"So, given the opportunity, you'd let a bloke suck you off. Another bloke. That wasn't me?" 

"I…" Hugo paused again. "I told you, I don't want to call this…" He gestured between them, "…anything." 

The look on Scorpius's face broke Hugo's heart, and up until that point, he'd no idea he'd cared. He cared about Scorpius Malfoy's feeling. Scorpius may have been good at hiding his expressions, but Hugo had seen the man's face when he came, so yeah, Hugo could read him slightly better than others. Scorpius was hurt. He was older, and wiser, and smarter than Hugo, but he was hurt. 

"But…" Hugo said before Scorpius would say something or get up to leave. "I have no interest in other people. I won't do anything with anyone else if that's what you want me to do." 

"It's not what I want, Hugo," Scorpius said, sounding annoyed. "I don't do anything with anyone because I don't want to. Because I only want to be with you. I don't want to hide. I want you to come over whenever you feel like it rather than us wait for the family to look away and you sneak into my house or sneak out early in the morning… I want the same from you." 

"I haven't thought about going after another bloke or trying to pull someone else," Hugo said honestly. "I just don't think about it because I don't have the luxury of having the time to think about it. But, of course, I like what we do. I like us. Maybe it'd be nice to not sneak around. But I can't call this something. Not now. I need to think it over." 

"Fine," Scorpius said. 

"Fine?" Hugo asked. "Just like that? Fine?" 

"Think about it," Scorpius replied. "I have a date tomorrow night. Initially, I'd told the man I was seeing someone but if you don't want us to have a relationship, then it'll be fine with him. It's just a free dinner." 

"There's no such thing as a free dinner, Malfoy. Does this man want to have sex with you?" 

Scorpius shrugged. "Probably," he said. "But, you know, I don't have a boyfriend. I'm seeing someone but we're not in a committed relationship. That means I can go out with whoever I want." 

"What happened to how you can't do casual? You just said that." 

"Yeah. Well, maybe this man will give me more than casual." 

Hugo knew what Scorpius was doing. He shouldn't have easily fell for it but the idea of another man touching Scorpius disturbed him something fierce. 

"No," Hugo said. 

"No?" 

"I forbid it." 

Scorpius snorted. "You forbid it?" 

"Yes. Isn't it quite undignified to ask me out on a date to tell me you have a date tomorrow." 

"You said this wasn't a date." Scorpius raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, it is now," replied Hugo.

* * *


End file.
